The Game
by Flon890
Summary: Alex a unicorn who took over the role of Princess Celestia after she has been executed by another unicorn named Gore. Join Alex and The Mane Six in this epic story of life and death. Caution: This is a pretty violent and gory story I wouldn't recommend it to young readers. Leave a review with tips on how to improve it.


The Game

By: Nick Khamis

"If you thought Equestria was all cupcakes and gumdrops, you've been sadly mistaken. You see ever since Princess Celestia was executed by a unicorn who I dare not name, we had to live in constant fear of "his" return. I've taken Princess Celestia's role and became king of Equestria. Always armed, never defeated, my name is Alex.

Alex, a unicorn with a red mane and tail that was as sharp as a knife and a dark grey coat with black hooves, but his main characteristic was that he had no cutiemark. He had it surgically removed so that nobody will know what his special talent is. Alex couldn't help but wonder why "he" hadn't returned yet. He got cut off track when one of his guards yelled.

"Sir, breach on the left wing!"

"I'm coming." said Alex. Alex got off his throne, ran to his weapons gate and got a long wooden spear with a platinum tip capable of cutting through a full grown dragon. as they ran to the left wing Alex could only think one thing

"why Hasn't he returned? It's been 20 years so far. What could he be planning?" They entered the left wing only to be greeted by 9 of Alex's guards severely mutilated. Unicorns had their horns broken off, Pegasus's had their wings torn. They all had at least one severed limb and cuts or stabs riddled on their bodies.

"What the fuck?" the guard said as he shook with fear.

"I'll send out a warning through Equestria." said the guard.

"No. Not yet. We need to find out who did this, and if we can, why?" retorted Alex. They looked around for clues, but they found no trace evidence anywhere.

"Alex come here!" Alex rushed over to the guard. The guard pointed at one of the dead guards wounds. There seemed to be something sticking out. It wasn't a bone or a broken piece of steel. It was a paper covered in blood and written with beautiful handwriting in black ink.

"What does it say?" asked the guard. Alex read it out loud.

"Dear Alex, long time no see. How long has it been? 20 years? anyways I just wanted to inform you about the "game" we're going to play. Don't worry I got rid of a couple cheaters so they won't bother us. The cheaters are still there. I won't tell you who they were but I will give you a hint. Here it is, Stone Crystal." Alex paused for a moment and thought to himself.

"Stone Crystal? King Sombra? But then why does it say Stone?" He kept on reading.

"I'm fine whenever you want to begin. I will let you make the next move because as you can see I just made mine. On another note, let's talk about your subjects. I know some and also what they were planning. In fact I was actually working with one not so long ago. Once again I'll give you a hint on who it is. Here's the hint He or She is a pegasus. I must have really narrowed it down for you. How about another? He or She lives in Cloudsdale. I'm running out of ink so I must end this letter now. Your "Friend" Gore." Alex stopped and stood in a position of shock and horror.

"Gore." He whispered.

"Send a message to all of Equestria that the war will commence soon." The guard stood in question.

"Who's Gor-" Alex cut the guard off.

"Now!" Alex shouted in a very demanding manner.

"Y-Yes sir." The guard responded and ran off to the exit to give the warning to all the cities in Equestria. Alex stared off into space with an angry and excited face.

"Now is when he returns."

The next day Alex hired one of Equestria's best detectives. His name was Dr. Hooves.

"What do you need me to search for your majesty." asked Dr. Hooves in his british accent. Alex walked over to the left wing.

"Follow me." said Alex. Dr. Hooves walked with Alex while they were walking Alex showed Dr. Hooves the note. Alex told Dr. Hooves,

"I want you to locate were this came from. I checked all through Equestria and found that it seemed to have come from nowhere." Dr. Hooves responded with,

"My my, what do we have here?" Dr. Hooves carefully looked at the note and noticed no trace elements of magic.

"I can't find any magic elements anywhere on this piece of paper, so it must have been hoof delivered." Alex showed Dr. Hooves the left wing. Dr. Hooves known for not being squeamish tried as hard as he could to not puke at the sight of the room. Dr. Hooves said trying hard to hold back the vomit,

"Well you certainly do have a mess here." Alex looked at him with a serious face.

"now is not the time to be making jokes Dr." Alex started to get louder,

" I just need you to find out where the hell that note came from!" Dr. Hooves now terrified and disgusted said,

"I'll begin investigation immediately." Alex watched him enter the crime scene with an angry and serious face. Dr. Hooves tried as hard as he could not to make eye contact with him because of fear of getting yelled at again. Dr. Hooves walked through the crime scene and noticed another note underneath one of the dead guard's leg. He opened it up and showed it to Alex.

"You might want to read this."said Dr. Hooves in a calm voice. Alex read the note out loud,

"I dropped this off last night while you were asleep. You may have noticed that there were only 9 guards in the room. Well I took one just for "research" if I must say. Gore." Alex astonished, looked around and noticed that There was a total amount of 37 limbs. He knew that couldn't be true because there were 9 guards. So either one of them had an extra leg or they cut off one of the kidnapped guards legs, and left it here.

"Wait a second. Let me see that." said Dr. Hooves in an urgent voice. Alex handed him the note.

"Alex do you have a map?" asked Dr. Hooves. Alex ran off to get a map from the library. He searched for on in the entire library and found one in a book called "The History of Equestria" He went back to the left wing and gave the book to Dr. Hooves.

"Yes, Yes I think I've got it." He said in excitement.

"What is it? Do you know where it came from?" Alex said happily.

"I believe so." He said calmly.

"Look at these two papers." Dr Hooves showed him the paper on his notepad and the note.

"Look." He pointed at the notepad, "This paper is made out of regular trees."

"Now look at this paper." He pointed at the note, "Notice how its a dark and crinkled? That must mean it has gone through somewhere wet, but this is pretty much brand new. Also, do you see that there is a little piece of rainbow on this? All this evidence must mean it came from." He paused dramatically and pointed at the map, "Cloudsdale!"

"Great, but what about the hints he gave us?" Dr. Hooves looked for the clues on the note.

"Stone Crystal. Crystal must mean King Sombra, but stone. What does that mean? He did write cheaters, so it must be two or mor-" Dr. Hooves paused and realized who stone was.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this before." said Dr. Hooves

"Who is it damn it?" Alex shouted

"Its Discrord!" After hearing that Alex looked like he just saw his family get killed in front of him. Alex ran out of the castle as fast as he could, but before he could leave the room Dr. Hooves asked,

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" Alex thought and said,

"Yes. I need you to tell Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to be here at noon." Alex bolted faster than he ever had out the door.

"Yes your highness." Dr. Hooves knodded and sent a letter to them all.

Alex ran to were Discord had been turn to stone. What he saw was horrifying. Discord had not only been decapitated and cut into tiny pieces, but he was alive while dying and he had some of his body parts sewn together in a different shape. Alex felt sympathy for Discord, and started to sob. He fought the tears, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't help it. after falling to his knees he began to stare at the horrific sight of what was left of Discord. When he saw something next to his head.

"Oh god, what is it?" He gulped and walked over to it. It was another note. He opened it up, and as he wiped tears from his eyes he read it in his head.

"Dear Alex, by now you should see what happened to your good pal Discord. I did this because I don't want him to be awakened while our game is going on. Have you seen King Sombra yet? Well it's much worse than this. I'm honestly thinking that it's one of my best works. -Gore"

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it." Alex began screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Fuck! Why the hell are you doing this god damn it?" Alex couldn't help but stay there and let his life end that moment. He went to King Sombra crying the entire time. when he arrived at the Crystal Kingdom Shining Armor and Princess Cadenza were standing at the entrance smiling and sobbing softly. They had 2 notes. Shining Armor gave Alex the first note.

"I think he wanted to give this to you." said Shining Armor. Alex opened the note and read it out loud holding back old tears.

"Dear Alex ,I know that you miss Discord but that is just no excuse to be a wimp and start crying. You know what I think you need? Thick skin. Look at yourself you're crying at an enemy. Not to mention that he is already dead. -Gore" Princess Cadenza gave him the next note. Alex tried to read it out loud, but was not able to due to the shear amount of sadness in his voice. He read it in his head "Dear Alex, I'm terribly sorry you were not able to see my best work at the moment, but don't cry just yet. Save your tears for when you see him soon during your visit to my place. Alex dropped the notes and walked away not saying anything to the royal couple, and ran back to ponyville. Crying.

Alex sat on his throne trying not to cry after what he had just witnessed.

"Alex we came as soon as it was was noon." Alex knew that voice. It was Twilight. Alex wiped away tears as fast as he could so Twilight and her friends wouldn't see.

"Alex what do you need from us."

"Yes, of course, I almost forgot. I need you guys." Alex paused for a second, "Where is Rainbow Dash?"

"We looked everywhere for her, but we just couldn't find her." said AppleJack in her southern accent.

"Damn we need all 6 of you to be here." Alex said in a quiet voice. A noise coming from down the hall echoed with a thunderous shout. Rainbow Dash came in the room at a blazing fast speed at came to a very sudden and rough halt.

"Sorry guys, what did I miss." Rainbow Dash said in a sorry yet happy tone. Twilight told Rainbow Dash,

"You're lucky he didn't say anything yet." in a hushed tone. Kroul shouted,

"Rainbow Dash! Where the hell have you been?" Rainbow Dash started to answer,

"Um, well, you see I was uh-" Alex cut off Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash sighed in relief. Alex began explaining what has happened to all of Equestria, and said how the were going to fix it.

"We need the elements of harmony to finish this war." He looked at Rainbow Dash, "Everyone follow me we need to get the elements of harmony." They all walked down the hall to a vault guarded by a miniature army of guards. Twilight tapped on Alex, and asked him,

"Alex, why are we not old? It's been 20 years since we've wielded the elements." Alex stopped and turned around. He looked at everyone and said,

"Everyone, I think it's time I told you this story. You see before Princess Celestia was executed she used all her magic to make you guys near immortal, and that's why you don't age, get sick, go hungry and stay healthy. The only way for you to die is by a serious amount of black magic, but the only people who could cast that kind of magic was Princess Celestia and King Sombra, but they're both." he began to tear up. Twilight finished his sentence,

"...dead."

"Well that isn't fun." Pinky Pie said in her everlasting happy voice.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rarity gasped "How could you say such a thing at this moment?"

"Would both of you be quiet." AppleJack said stubbornly.

"Oh my." said Fluttershy in her soft sweet voice. Alex looked at Rainbow Dash.

"You've been awfully quiet lately. Mind telling us what's on your mind?" Rainbow Dash responded in an uncertain and scared voice.

"Oh nothing it's just that this is a very serious thing, and I don't know what to say." she smiled looking like she's trying to old back a lie. When they finally reached the elements of harmony, Alex saw a note on the ground. He picked it up with anger and read it in his head. "Dear Alex, I know what you're wondering. Don't worry the elements are still there safe and sound. I just wanted to give you a little scare. Besides why do I need to sabotage your plans when I already know what you're going to do. That's right I even know what you're saying right now. -Gore." Alex crumbled the paper and threw it to his side.

"What did it say?" asked Twilight. Alex looked at her with burning anger in his eyes, and yelled,

"Nothing!" in a curt response. He sighed and apologized to Twilight. Alex opened the door to reveal a simple box made out of plain old wood with red velvet coating on the inside. he opened the box and sighed in relief to see that the elements were not harmed in any way. Alex gave everyone their respected element. AppleJack got honesty, Fluttershy got Kindness, Pinkie Pie got laughter, Rarity got generosity, Rainbow Dash got loyalty and Twilight got magic. Alex informed them,

"Everyone sleep easy tonight, and come here in the morning. Tomorrow." he paused to add suspense. "we go to war."

Twilight banged on Fluttershy's door"Fluttershy come on! We need to go to the castle. Were all waiting on you." Rainbow Dash came up to Twilight and said,

"Don't worry. I got this." She flew back and went straight towards the door. She broke it down, and crashed into the kitchen. She almost caused a sonic rainboom on the way. AppleJack looked at Rainbow Dash covered in pots and pans and said in a serious yet happy voice,

"Overkill much?" Rainbow Dash shook her head and stood up. Twilight walked into Fluttershy's house and went to her bedroom. they tried to reason with her and after 20 minutes of trying to get her to go she finally agreed. They went to the castle and noticed Alex was standing at the gate with an enormous chariot of pegasus's. They got on, and as Alex was controlling the chariot he was also briefing on how they are going to win the war.

"I want you guys to practice with your elemental blast." said Alex.

"Sure thing." said Twilight in a determined voice. Right before they were about to attempt it Rainbow Dash jumped in the way disrupting the whole thing and said, "Wait! I don't think we should practice right now, so we can save our strength, and stuff." Alex sighed, but this time in sadness

"She's right don't use the elements of harmony just yet. Wait until we face." he paused in disgust of saying his name, "Gore." Twilight aksed were they were going and Alex responded,

"Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash gulped. Alex asked Rainbow Dash,

"Why so scared?" asked twilight

"I'm just um... scared of. Going to war in uh... my um...home. City." stuttered Rainbow Dash.

"Everyone get ready. we're getting close." Rainbow Dash noticed that they were getting close to where they make rainbows. Rainbow Dash was almost about to faint. when she saw a familiar face. She couldn't make out who it was but he had a white coat with a blue and black mane. She flew to Alex and tried to take over the chariot, but Alex was able to stop her.

"Rainbow Dash, What the hell are you doing!" he shouted in a furious voice.

"I don't want to go." said Rainbow Dash. She burst into tears. Her friends comforted her, as she was clearly in a deep state of depression.

"We're here." said Alex in a serious tone. "Rainbow Dash you have a card that allows us to get in here. right?" asked Alex.

"Ya. Here." Rainbow Dash handed over the card. Alex got by the card scanner, and scanned the card. The door opened to show the glow of a beautiful, colorful and bright rainbow waterfall cascading over Cloudsdale. They walked past dressed as tourists and workers they finally reached the entrance to the factory. The door looked like a piece of rusty metal with a lock and handle. They opened the door and were immediately ambushed by 3 people who looked like they had just gone through a blender. They managed to break out of their attack, and knock out the attackers. It became quiet. They then heard someone clapping slowly as if it was for pity. Then they heard a voice.

"That was beautiful, but next time Alex shouldn't do all the work." Alex looked up and saw Gore. He had a blue and black mane and tail with a white coat, and just like Alex he had his cutie mark removed, but gore had his replaced with a tattoo of blood dripping down his flank.

"Everyone take formation." The "mane six" took position to use the elements of harmony. Gore just stood there as if he was just looking at the view of mountains at a distance, but the whole time he had a little smirk on his face. "the mane six" began radiating and glowing preparing for the blast everything was going fine, but as soon as they were about to fire the blast, it stopped.

"What just happened?" asked Twilight.

"I know what's going on." he said with a grin, "Twilight. Do you remember when you tried to defeat Discord?" Twilight stood in question, wondering why he asked that.

"Well... yeah." She said.

"Do you know it didn't work?" Gore said with a mischievous face complimented with an open mouth smile exposing his clean and white beautiful teeth.

"Y-yes." Twilight stuttered.

"And can you tell me why?" his smile got bigger and his face looked as if it was excited.

"It was because we didn't have Rainbow Dash." she said confidently while trying to hold back how scared she was.

"Well that is correct, but even if you did have Rainbow Dash it still wouldn't work, and want to know why?" Twilight gasped and stepped back. Gore began walking towards Alex and the gang. Alex lunged forward, but as soon as he took a step, him and the "mane six" were put in chains. They were all astonished of how fast Gore's henchmen were. Gore looked at them with an ashamed face. He then said,

"Now, if you will let me continue with my story." Alex gave an angry look at Gore.

"The reason why you couldn't defeat him was because you didn't follow your elements you were assigned to." Twilight thought back, and retold the story in her head.

_"__He's right. When we first tried to defeat him everypony but me had a spell put on them. AppleJack would lie, Fluttershy was being mean, Pinkie Pie was always angry with us, Rarity carried that huge boulder and Rainbow Dash just didn't want to help with us." _Twilight put her head down sighed and said,

"He's right, but." Twilight looked at everypony with a worried face, "Who is disobeying their element?"

"I know who it is." Gore said with excitement.

"Who?" AppleJack shouted in a scared voice.

"Guards!" Gore shouted, "Release my assistant." the guards slowly walked towards the "mane six" all stuck in chains. They walked slow, painstakingly slow towards them. When the guards finally reached them they looked around.

"There she is." one of the guards said. They walked at the same pace towards the assistant. Everyone gasped as they found out who it was. Alex looked in hatred towards the assistant.

"H-how could you" Twilight said as she began to tear up.

"I-I'm sorry guys." Rainbow Dash said in embarrassment. She flew towards Gore, and as she flew she began to get an evil smile on her face.

"Ah yes my faithful assistant Rainbow Dash. Would you mind telling them what you helped me with?" Gore asked Rainbow Dash. She looked at them with an evil face.

"You see guys I've been working with Gore for the past 18 years. I was never working on making rainbows or trying to join the Wonderbolts, and besides they have been dead for the past 9 years. I was what you could call a spy. Alex you know those letters you got?" Alex looked in anger, "They were delivered by me. I apologize if I got them wet or if they had any rainbow on them. To be honest I was worried when I saw the first note had some of my rainbow on it. I knew the elements wouldn't work, and that's why I didn't want to use them yet, and als-" Gore told her to stop, and began to talk to everyone,

"Now that we have this settled out. Rainbow Dash, I want you to help me with this one." he walked down the stairs to talk to them face to face. He had 4 guards to help him with the escorts.

"Rainbow Dash can you help me out with these guys?" Rainbow Dash flew to Gore.

"I need you to take you so called friends to the door in front of my "office" if I must say."

"Yes sir." Rainbow Dash replied.

"I'll take Alex." Gore said in a happy voice.

Rainbow Dash took Twilight and everyone to what they thought was the office.

"Rainbow Dash, h-how can you do this?" Twilight asked while crying.

"How can't I?" Rainbow Dash said in an excited yet slightly demonic voice. Gore came by with Alex on a dolly with a straight jacket and a muzzle. Alex looked more frustrated than angry.

"Rainbow Dash, You have been an excellent assistant. I'm actually thinking about letting you preform the first bit of "research"." Rainbow Dash lit up with excitement, and jumped in glee.

"Now now, you must calm down for the research. I don't want you to mess up." Gore said. They walked down to the "office", and gave them all shots of anesthesia. They waited and stared until they were knocked out. Their stare's were hypnotic. Gore had a face so calm yet so excited, and Rainbow Dash had a demonic stare and smile. It looked like she couldn't wait for what was ahead.

Twilight woke up on a lab table. her hooves were chained down so she couldn't move.

"Now Rainbow Dash, Do you remember your training?" asked Gore.

"Of course. I can't wait to use it" Rainbow Dash responded demonically.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled in a worried voice, "What are you doing?" She began to cry.

"What does it look like?" Rainbow Dash replied sounding even more demonic, "I'm putting what I learned to the test." Twilight struggled to free herself, but she wasn't able to loosen the chains.

"Stop moving so much. It will only make this more painful." Gore said in a soothing tone. Twilight gave up. Rainbow Dash told one of the guards to bring in the utensils. The guard left the room without saying a word. Twilight's heart was going crazy, and the heart monitor was giving a warning beep.

"Twilight, you need to calm down. We don't want you to die just yet. Oh wait, that spell Celestia gave you." Gore grinned after remembering that Twilight was not able to die by natural causes.

"How do you know about that?" Twilight asked. Gore looked at her with an evil look and red eyes, and said,

"Don't you remember? I had Rainbow Dash tell me all about your plans. I know everything you do." Twilight began to cry. When the first tear fell Rainbow Dash wiped it off her face, and said,

"Don't think that if you cry you'll get my sympathy. It won't work. I already killed everyone else." Twilight responded,

"You're a monster. Do you know that?" Rainbow Dash gave her a smirk and said,

"Of course I do. I've always known that. Why do you think Spike is dead?" Twilight was shocked.

"He didn't drown. I strangled him and threw him in the river." Twilight still sobbing asked,

"How did you get away with it?" Rainbow Dash ran up to Twilight and told her,

"I have had lessons on murder ever since I joined sides with Gore." she said with a voice that sounded like the devil himself.

"Assistant your utensils are here." the guard said bluntly.

"Just put them over there next to the table." said Rainbow Dash while staring at Twilight with such sinister eyes.

"Rainbow Dash, it's time to begin your research." Gore said calmly. Twilight still awake and alive asked were the others were. Gore responded with,

"Oh, them? They're dead." Twilight thought,

_"__How are they dead? Alex said that they can only die through serious amounts of black magic. Only King Sombra and Princess Celestia were able to do that, but they're both dead." _Gore looked at Twilight, and said,

"I can tell you're wondering how they died. Well here's the story. You see I killed King Sombra and Celestia. I also found a spell that allows me to able to absorb their magic, so I stole their magic abilities, and now I'm pretty much able to kill anyone I want without having to try." Twilight looked at Gore.

"Then why didn't you kill me?" asked Twilight.

"Hmm, I guess I just wanted your death to make me smile." Twilight began to cry some more. Gore brought out an elegant dinner table on wheels out of the shadows of the room. Gore looked at Twilight and said,

"Don't worry You'll at least be able to see your friends while you die." He then showed Twilight what was on the table. Twilight gasped in horror. The table had the heads of all her friends chopped and on a 2 separate platters.

"And for the main course." Gore said in excitement and happiness. He pulled of the cover of what was on the middle. It was Alex, Princess Celestia and Luna. Dead, but they all head their bodies intact.

"Enough from me." Rainbow Dash looked at Gore, " Rainbow Dash, begin the research." Rainbow Dash had a demonic smile on her face.

"With pleasure." Rainbow Dash grabbed a rusty scalpel from the table and began cutting open Twilight's throat. Twilight couldn't help but scream, but she couldn't because Rainbow Dash was choking her. not to the point were she couldn't breath, but enough so that she couldn't speak. Rainbow Dash made a large incision in Twilight's throat. She then looked around and stuck her hoof in there. She found what she was looking for, and pulled out her vocal chords. Rainbow Dash then said,

"There. Now I don't have to choke you anymore." She put the vocal chords in a bucket labeled Twilight. Twilight tried to scream, but all that came out was air.

"Don't even try. It won't work." Rainbow Dash smiled and proceeded to cut open her chest. When she made enough cuts she folded her skin to reveal all her internal organs.

"Ah the heart." Rainbow Dash gave a look that pretty much said, "I'm gonna have fun with this."

"I'll save that for later." Rainbow Dash put down the scalpel profusely dripping blood, and grabbed the saw. She slowly moved the saw to show Twilights reflection on it. She then grabbed Twilights horn, and began to saw it off. The noise was so loud and harsh it would make nails on a chalkboard sound like a Octavia's best symphony. Rainbow Dash kept on sawing at Twilights horn until it fell off. Twilight Tried to cry, but it seemed that there were no more tears.

"This is a gorgeous horn." said Rainbow Dash "It'll look great in my collection." Twilight was about to scream, but remembered that her vocal chords were torn out. Rainbow Dash the began to harvest her organs. One by one the blood began pouring on the floor making many small puddles. After all her organs were removed except for the lungs and heart, Gore looked at Rainbow Dash and said,

"My my, this might even be better than what I did to King Sombra, and that was my best work." Rainbow Dash smiled and thanked him for the compliment. Gore then asked Rainbow Dash if he could see the horn. Rainbow Dash gladly handed it over and Gore stabbed into the heart of Twilight, then quickly took it out, and handed it back to Rainbow Dash. Twilight may have been stabbed in the heart but the spell was still lingering. She was still alive.

"Rainbow Dash, come with me." Gore said in a calm yet stubborn voice. Rainbow Dash thought and then eventually decided to go. They left Twilight alone in the room. They went to the room next to her's. Twilight may have not been able to hear exactly what was going on, but it sounded like surgery. Not the kind Twilight had, but more as if he was healing Rainbow Dash. 10 minutes later they walked back in Gore looked the same, but Rainbow Dash looked incredibly different. Her small blue wings they were swapped with those of Princess Celestia. She also had one new thing. A horn. The horn of King Sombra to be specific. Rainbow Dash was now a kind of Frankenstein alicorn.

"Go ahead make the final move. We will win this war once and for all." Gore said in a voice so determined. Rainbow Dash began pulsating with black magic. Her entire body was actually changing colors. She went from a nice sky blue into a dark and depressing shade of grey. It was so dark you could probably classify it as jet black. A large beam of a rainbow in black and white shot up into the sky, and dragged a huge storm into Cloudsdale. The beam came out through the clouds and slammed onto the heart of Twilight. Rainbow Dash was breathing heavily,a and a hideous smile covered her face. Gore looked at Rainbow Dash with a very astonished and happy look,

"Well done Rainbow Dash. We must go leave soon so we can see Ponyville crumble."

"No." Said Rainbow Dash while breathing heavily.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Ponyville will not be the only that is going to crumble."

"I like your enthusiasm, and you're correct not only Ponyville, but all of Equestria."

"You're forgetting one thing."

"And what is that?" Rainbow Dash turned around with a face of Hatred and greed.

"Rainbow Dash what the hell are you doing?" yelled Gore.

"I'm going to win the game." Rainbow Dash used her magic abilities to make a prison of crystals.

"I taught you well." he said accepting defeat. Rainbow Dash then unleashed an army of mini Rainbow Dashes with razor sharp teeth and claws for hooves. They flew to Gore and tore of bits of is skin. They got down to the bone in seconds.

"And I thank you for that." She said softly in a hushed voice.

Rainbow Dash looked out from the edge of Cloudsdale and saw absolute chaos. Ponies were running in fear of her minions. She looked into the sky and said,

"The blood they shed is just considered points for me. I won the game."


End file.
